pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5 - Return of the Black Gears! Transcript
(The episode begins as we last left off four episodes) Narrator: As the Pokemon's Digital World Adventure began the Pokemon have finally meet seven small Digimon who are baby tollers and are in a lot of trainning. A Insect Toy Digimon named Kuwagamon have finally finished them off! But the time Gomamon unleashed his move called the marching fishes with fish flock power on water. (We cut to episode 2) The Digimon and Pokemon Untied and Fight together against the Gazimon before moving on to Fire Island a place where every Digimon lives in harmony. (We cut to episode 3) DemiDevimon has joined the other seven Digimon to help out as an alley before they digivovled into the champion level to take on Parrotmon and saved the Pokemon's life! (And we cut to episode 4) Next they digivovled back into a champion level to take on Shellmon and Seadramon and even more surprises where to come. Pidgeotto joined the other small Pokemon and seven Rookie Digimon on the quest to Fire Island as their journey continues on forward to take on the evil Digimon Devimon who is controling the Black Gears. Can the Pokemon find their way back to their own world? (Then we cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Digimon) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!!! (Upbeat music begins) Men: We look to the past as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World! With faith in ourselves and trusting each other we live by the lessons we learned! As we one towards once solu-tion! Through a sprint elolu-tion! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!! Forever united as one! PO-KE-MON!! Together the battles are one! PO-KE-MON!! Through us let your sprint evolve! If we're all for one world there's a world for us all! If we're all for one world there's a world for us ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) PO-KE-MON!! Title: "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" (Then we cut to the episode title which is episode 5) Agumon: (Off-screen) "Episode 5 - Return of the Black Gears!" (We cut to the Pokemon and the seven Rookie Digimon continued walking on to Fire Island but just then they saw Black Gears returning to the Digital World as we see em floating toward the sky) Meowth: Ooh what's that? Wobbuffet: Woo-bba-ffet! Mime Jr.: Mime! Chimecho: Chime chime chime! Agumon: Those are Black Gears! Pikachu: Pikaaaaah? Agumon: It contains... Good Digimon into bad Digimon when they take no control into them. Gabumon: Leomon is the only Digimon that takes no control over the Black Gears inside of him. Biyomon: This reminds us when we have back fighting with Devimon since we'd Digivovled. And Patamon is the only Digimon that can defeat him once again. But this time is different. Tentomon: Be careful if you get control by the black gear you will take no control over the whole body too. Palmon: Patamon you're the one who digivovled into Angemon. Gomamon: That's right. Not only can you Digivovled into an angel. Gatomon too. Patamon: You're right. I hope I don't disappear on you again like last time. Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika. Corphish: Corphish cor. Treecko: Treecko treecko. Torchic: Torchic. Torchic chic chic tor. Mudkip: Mud. Mudkip mud. Lotad: Tad tad tad. Lotad. Munchlax: Munch munch munch. Munchlax. Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Patamon: You're right, Pokemon. I guess I could get to defeat Devimon once again. If I won't want to dissappear again. Agumon: Yeah. When Tai and the other Digidestined kids used their Digivices too help us Digivovled it last off to battle evil bad Digimon who are their leader ship. Tentomon: There's Etemon, Myotismon and Piedmon. But first things for sure we must defeat Devimon once again and this time... We do it the Pokemon and Digimon way. Pikachu: Pika-chu!! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Poliwag: Poliwag!! Psyduck: Psyduck!! Vulpix: Vulpix! Geodude: Geodude! Squirtle: Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Charmander: Char char. Charmander. Togepi: Toge Toge-piiiiiii! Venonet: Veno-net! Meowth: Pokemon and Digimon way! I've think I'm going to like this plan. Much better than Jessie and James' plan now that we've quit Team Rocket ain't that right fellas? Wobbuffet: Woob-baffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chime chime! Biyomon: Well then. Let's get going! Shall we? Palmon: I hope so. Horsea: (Off-screen) Horsea!! (He, Bonsly and Phanpy appears on screen catching up to the Pokemon and seven Rookie Digimon) Hor-sea!! Bonsly: Bonsly! Phanpy: Phanpy! Phan phan phan. Gabumon: Oh you wanted to come along too ey, little friends? Horsea: Hor-sea. Hee hee! Bonsly: Bonsly! Phanpy: Phaaaaaanpy! Patamon: Then we're in this together! Gomamon: Pokemon and Digimon never give up! All for mon and mon for all! Everybody: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! Wobbuffet: (Salutes infront of T.V. screen) Woobb-baffet!! (Scene fades to black. Then the scene fades back to the place called Fire Island. The Champion Digimon Leomon is watching and waiting for somebody to arrive. Until that day he sense something evil apporaching) Leomon: Huh!? What's this power I'm sensing!? It can't be... The Black Gears!! (He saw the black gears coming this way flying toward pasted him) Devimon: (Laughs evily as he appears right under the ground of the shadows) I have been waiting for you, Leomon! Leomon: Devimon! Devimon: You and Ogremon must reunite together as of my touch of evil with control you once and for all! Leomon: Not a choice! Whatever you're plan to do it ain't gonna work on me this time! Devimon: (Grins evily while giggling) Leomon: (Talks to himself in his head) What's wrong with him!? Doesn't he ever give up? There's just no end to this guy! Looks like I am about to defeat him once and for all. And give it everything I've got. (Attacks as talks loudly this time) Fist of the Beast King! (Echoes as he uses Fist of the Beast King against Devimon but it had no effect) Whaaa? Devimon: You call that your attack? How useless! No one would stand a chance an attack like mine. I will now give you something evil to share. Feel the Touch of Evil! (Is about to touch Leomon with his hand but he sense something coming this way) Hmmm? It's those Pokemon and Digimon again. They're heading this way to Fire Island. But not for long! (He files away to find the Pokemon and seven Rookie Digimon) Leomon: What's with this, Digimon!? (Then we moved back to the Pokemon and seven Rookie Digimon on the desert on the road) Meowth: Since when did the Black Gears return to your world exactly? We think they don't exist in our world anymore don't you think? Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu. Palmon: Meowth, the reason we got rid of the Black Gears is that we can use our attacks or the key to Digivoving. Patamon: It's all because of, Leomon. Meowth: Leomon? Biyomon: Yeah. Those attacks of his save our lives by sacraficing himself to get away from the touch of evil of Devimon's. You see. Chikorita: Chika-ri. Chika. Chika. Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil. Quil quil. Totodile: Toto-dile! Marill: Marill. Marill. Marill rill. Phanpy: Phan-py phan. Bonsly: Bon-sly! Pikachu: Pika Pika. Togepi: Toge toge. Gabumon: What did they say? Meowth: The Pokemon said that they don't get this kind of Black Gears nonsense. Agumon: I've never thought we were really up a level. Biyomon: First things first. We need to ask the Yokomon in they're Yoko Villiage. (We see the place called the Yokomon Villiage the seven Rookie Digimon and the Pokemon wanted to go on foot to) Meowth: The Yokomon Villiage! But dis is where the Yokomon live right? Biyomon: Not only the Yokomon have to live in their villiage. I was a Yokomon before you Pokemon got here. Pikachu: Chu. Pikaaaah. Meowth: No way! We wanted to see the Yokos! I have so many questions to ask them! Wobbuffet: Woobb-bafett! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chimmmmmmme! Biyomon: Oh yoohoo! Yokos! It's me, Biyomon! There's somebody here you wanted to see! (All the Yokomon's from the villiage came out of the town and went toward the seven Rookie Digimon and the Pokemon) All the Yokomon: Biyomon! Agumon: All the Yokomon. Hi. Yokomon #1: Hi Agumon. Hi Gabumon. Hi Palmon. Hi Tentomon. Hi Gomamon. Hi Patamon. All the Yokomon: Huh? (Sees all the Pokemon) All Pokemon but Meowth: (Say their names as they say hello happily) Yokomon #2: Hey! Who have you brought with you? Biyomon: Some of the Pokemon who wanted to join our journey. Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu! Yokomon #3: Wow. A Digimon can never make too many friends. Isn't that right you guys? Yokomon #4: Yeah. That's right! Yokomon #5: So what are the Pokemon's names anyway? Meowth: Hi there, Yokomon. I'm Meowth! And I'm a normal type Pokemon and a member of Team Rocket. And these are the twerps Pokemon. The Electric type Pokemon "Pikachu". Pikachu: Pika Pi!! Meowth: The Fire Type Pokemon. "Charmander, Vulpix, Cyndaquil and Torchic". Charmander: Char char! Torchic: Tor-chic! Vulpix: Vul-pix. Cyndaquil: Cynda-quil! Meowth: The Water Type Pokemon. "Squirtle, Poliwag, Marill, Psyduck, Totodile, Corphish and Mudkip". Squirtle: Squirtle! Poliwag: Poli. Marill: Marill mari. Psyduck: Psy-duck. Totodile: Toto-dile. Corphish: Corphish cor. Mudkip: Mudkip mud. Meowth: The Grass Type Pokemon. "Bulbasaur, Chikorita and Treecko". Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Chikorita: Chika chika. Treecko: Treecko! Meowth: The Ground Type Pokemon. "Phanpy". Phanpy: Phanpy! Meowth: The Rock Type Pokemon. "Geodude and Bonsly". Geodude: Geodude! Bonsly: Bon-sly! Meowth: The Flying Type Pokemon. "Pidgeotto". Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaah! Meowth: And finally... The Normal Type Pokemon. "Skitty, Munchlax and Togepi". Skitty: Meow meow. Munchlax: Munchlax! Togepi: Toge toge piiiiiii! Meowth: And my Pokemon. Wobbuffet, Mime Jr. and Chimecho. Wobbuffet: Woobb-baffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime. Chimecho: Chimmmmmme! Yokomon #6: So many Pokemon to name. Yokomon #7: But Biyomon, what happened to your digidestined partner, Sora? Biyomon: Sora wanted to be a great Tennis Ball Player so she went on the job to become a great sport. Now that've I've got a new partner to take care of. Torchic. He's a fire type Pokemon. Torchic: Torchic. Chic chic chic. Tor-chic. Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika. Gabumon: I'm not sure if the Pokemon are saying as they translate to what we say. Agumon: No need to worry. Somebody says in the Pokemon World. No evil Digimon would never find out. DemiDevimon: (Files toward the Pokemon the Yokomons and seven Rookie Digimon) Hello you guys! Wait for me! I want to join the other Yokos too! Hi! All the Yokomons: Aaah!! DemiDevimon!!! Agumon: It's okay guys! DemiDevimon is our alley now. Tentomon: I hope he will get you on the good side. DemiDevimon: Hey it's true. Since I'd quit being an evil Digimon I'm turning over a new leaf. Yokomon #8: But you were working for Myotismon. Isn't that getting a little old for you to turn to the bad side? DemiDevimon: Myotismon is not my Boss anymore so quit your talking about him! Sorry. Getting a little cooped up in here. Yokomon #9: So let me get this straight. If Pokemon are here in the future of their world, what are they doing here in the Digi World? Pikachu: Pika pika. Pika pika. Pika-chu pika pika pika! DemiDevimon: Uhhh... What'd he say? Meowth: Pikachu says that we've got Digivices as we are the new Digidestined team to take place with. Yokomon #10: Great! Please stay with us and have ourselves some Lunch. We've got fish, Apples for a snack and some Pokemon Food since you came here. Meowth: We would be delighted! Wobbuffet: (Salutes) Wobb-baffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime. Chimecho: Chime chime. (So all the Pokemon and eight Rookie Digimon join the Yokomons as they get themselves ready to eat in their villiage for lunch as they fish for fishes, picking apples and making some Pokemon Food. When the food is ready, all the Pokemon and Eight Rookie Digimon began to eat) All Pokemon: (Eat all the Pokemon Food) Eight Rookie Digimon: (Eat all Fish) Yokomon #1: Did everyone finished eating? (All the Pokemon and Digimon shook their heads yes. Suddenly the black gears appears flying through the sky as they passed by the Eight Rookie Digimon, the Pokemon and the Yokomons) Gomamon: It's those Black Gears again! And they're heading toward the other Digimon! (All the black gears flew toward the other Digimon. Tyrannomon and Monochromon and the two got themselves black gears inside of them and headed toward Yokomon Villiage where the Pokemon eight Rookie Digimon and the Yokomons live) Tyrannomon and Monochromon: (Roars) All the Yokomons: Oh no!!! Tyrannomon and Monochromon!!! Pikachu: Pika?!! (Takes out the Digivice and scans them both) Digivice: "Tyrannomon". This Dinosaur Digimon is a very powerful one. His abillity is the Mega Ultamite level of power. "Monochromon". The Triceratops Digimon. His very special abillty is the Champion level. His special attack is the "Vocanic Strike". Meowth: Forget the scanning thing with your Digivice we've got to get the Yokomon out of here! (All One Trillion Yokomons run for their lives to what Meowth said. All the Pokemon and eight Rookie Digimon run for their lives as well) Run for your lives!!! All the Yokomons: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! All the Pokemon except for Meowth: (Shouted out their names as they ran) DemiDevimon: Run for shelter! I think we can make it!!! (Everybody ran for shelter which is the boat and got inside to the top of the boat) Biyomon: Hurry!!! All the Pokemon: (Shouted out their names in panic) Yokomon #11: Everybody calm down. I think we are safe for now! Yokomon #12: Not for long! Monochromon: Vocanic Strike!!! (Echoes as he uses Vocanic Strike by shooting three fireballs onto the edge of the boat as they screamed in panic) Biyomon: Oh no! Now we're really in trouble! And the Pokemon can't help battling these Dinosaur Digimon. (All the Pokemon got scared) Our friends need our help! Agumon: Hey come on! We've gotta stop this fast! Gabumon: Right! All six Rookie Digimon but Patamon: Digivolve!!! Digivice: It is time! (The Digivolution came out of the digivice as it go up into the service as the light comes on and and it spreads lots of light everywhere we cut to Agumon Digivoving) Agumon: Agumon. Digivolve to... (Digivovles into Greymon) Greymon: Greymon! (We cut to Biyomon Digivoving) Biyomon: Biyomon. Digivolve to... (Digivovles into Birdramon) Birdramon: Birdramon! (We cut to Gabumon Digivoving) Gabumon: Gabumon. Digivolve to... (Digivovles into Garurumon) Garurumon: Garurumon! (We cut to Tentomon Digivoving) Tentomon: Tentomon. Digivolve to... (Digivovles into Kabuterimon) Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon! (We cut to Palmon Digivoving) Palmon: Palmon. Digivolve to... (Digivovles into Togemon) Togemon: Togemon! (We cut to Gomamon Digivoving) Gomamon: Gomamon. Digivolve to... (Digivolves into Ikkakumon) Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon! (Then we cut back to all the Pokemon who saw the six champion Digimon against Tyrannomon and Monochromon) Yokomon #13: It's Birdramon! Yokomon #14: Go champion Digimon!! Yeah!! Monochromon: Grrr!!! Vocanic Strike!!! (Echoes as he uses Vocanic Strike by shooting three Fireballs but Birdramon dodges that attack) Birdramon: If only we can get the black gears out of those two! Kabuterimon: I'm with you! Garurumon: You heard her let's do this! Greymon: Yo! Patamon: I'll help too! Pikachu: Pika pi! Monochromon and Tyrannomon: (Roars) Greymon: Nova Blast!! (Echoes as he uses Nova Blast) Garurumon: Howling Blaster!!! (Echoes as he uses Howling Blaster) Birdramon: Meteor Wing!!! (Echoes as she uses Meteor Wing) Kabuterimon: Electrio Shocker!!! (Echoes as he uses Electrio Shocker) Togemon: Needle Spray!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Echoes as she uses Needle Spray) Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!!! (Echoes as he uses Harpoon Torpedo) Patamon: It's time to put an end to this with my Bubblebeam!!! (Echoes as he uses Bubblebeam. All the attacks come together to hit directorly to Tyrannomon as his Black Gear comes out from inside of him) Yeah. Let's try this one more time! (Uses his move Water Gun as he realized it from the water Pokemon then it hit Monochromon as his black gear comes out from inside of him and the two Black Gears disappear) All the Yokomons: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! All the Pokemon: (Shouted out their names excitedly and happily as the six champion Digimon de-digivovled back to the six Rookie Digimon) DemiDevimon: That's incredible! (Then we cut back to the Yokomon Villiage where Monochromon and Tyrannomon apologized to the Yokomons, all the Pokemon and the eight Rookie Digimon) Yokomon #15: What happened to you two anyway? You're too good of a dinosaur Digimon to destory our villiage like that. Monochromon: ........ (He justed looked and looked. It didn't say a thing) Tyrannomon: ........ (He justed looked and looked. It didn't say a thing ethier) Meowth: I'll take that question. Monochromon and Tyrannomon can't remember what happened that day. But what did happen is that they've got no control over the Black Gear that got inside of them. Besides, they didn't destory your villiage. Wobbuffet: Woob-ba! Mime Jr.: Mime mime. Chimecho: Chime chime. Biyomon: By the way, Patamon what was that move you've just learned anyway? Patamon: Water Gun. That's the move that I got from Water Pokemon. Gomamon: Ooh. I wonder if I can do that! Gabumon: We won't know until we train with the Pokemon. Tentomon: This is just getting so motional. Palmon: No need to worry. Besides, there's some alley Digimon that we need to join into our group of Pokemon and they need our help. Agumon: That's what we're talking about. Teamwork! (Then Monochromon and Tyrannomon lefted Yokomon Villiage and back to their place) All the Yokomons: Good-bye you two! Bye-bye!! DemiDevimon: We better get going! We have a long way to get rid of all the Black Gears on Fire Island. Pikachu: Chu!! Meowth: Alright! Here we go! Everybody: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! (All the Pokemon and Digimon left the Yokomon Villiage and continued on foot to Fire Island and find some more Black Gears that are inside the alley Digimon) Narrator: And so all the Pokemon and Digimon continued on foot to Fire Island to get rid of all the Black Gears that come from Devimon. What new parol raises upon their new journey? They'll be sooning to find out more about Digimon before they go back to their place called the Pokemon World. So stay tuned. THE END Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts